1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossmember assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a crossmember assembly for a vehicle that improves assembling characteristics with a drive portion for ARC (active roll control) and secures sufficient rigidity.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a crossmember assembly for a vehicle is a frame of a vehicle that is applied to a side member or an underbody, and is disposed in a width direction of a vehicle to prevent torsion or bending of the vehicle body by securing rigidity or strength.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a crossmember assembly for a vehicle according to a conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a side view of a crossmember assembly for a vehicle along the A direction of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional crossmember assembly 100 includes an upper panel 101, two lower panels 103, and a center lower panel 105.
That is, the lower panel 103 is assembled at a lower side of both ends of the upper panel 101, and a center lower panel 105 is assembled at a lower middle portion of the upper panel 101.
Also, an assist arm bracket 107 is formed at a front side surface of both ends of the upper panel 101, and a stabilizer bar mounting bracket 109 is formed at the rear side surface of both ends.
Referring to FIG. 2, a reinforcement plate 111 is welded on a lower surface of an end portion of an inner side of the lower panels 103 so as to reinforce the rigidity of the lower panels 103 near each end portion of the center lower panel 105.
FIG. 3 is a one-side bottom view of a crossmember assembly for a vehicle for explaining a problem of a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 3, because a conventional crossmember assembly for a vehicle 100 as described above has not enough space in the inner side of the lower panel 103, the assembling characteristic thereof is deteriorated by interference with a component such as a drive portion 200 for ARC, and it is hard to secure a mounting portion for the reinforcement plate 111, and therefore there is a drawback that it is hard to secure the rigidity of the lower panel 103.
Also, because the lower panel 103 is integrally formed with the lower arm mounting portion (M), it is hard to secure the rigidity, and there is a drawback that the forming characteristic and assembling characteristic are deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.